Lockout
Lockout is a multiplayer map on Halo 2. The map take place in a forerunner structure in a icy mountain. The map is asymmetric and its designed for Slayer and Oddball gametypes. Weapons *Battle Rifle X2 ( BR 3 , Blue Balcony ) ( Respawn 45 seconds) *Magnum X3 ( Blue Sneaky , Blue Sneaky , Inner library ) ( Respawn 30 seconds ) *Plasma Rifle X2 ( Outer Library , S1 ) ( Respawn 30 seconds ) *SMG ( Blu 1 ) ( Respawn 30 seconds ) *Needler X2 ( BR 1 , BR 2 ) ( Respawn 30 seconds ) *Plasma Pistol ( Top Mid ) ( Respawn 30 seconds ) *Sniper Rifle ( S3 ) ( Respawn 38 seconds after Despawn ) *Shotgun ( Bottom Green ) ( Respawn 15 seconds after despawn ) *Energy Sword ( Respawn 25 seconds after despawn ) *Frag Grenades ( Group of 2 ) ( Blue Elbow ) ( Respawn 30 seconds ) *Frag Grenades ( Group of 3 ) ( Blu 1 ) ( Respawn 30 seconds ) *Plasma Grenades X3 ( Group of 3 ) ( Sniper Ramp 1 , BR 1 , Inner Library ) ( Respawn 30 seconds ) Props *Explosive Coils X14 ( S1 , Blu 1 , Blu Balcony , X4 Top mid , X3 S3 , X2 BR 3 , Inner Library , BR 1 ) ( No Respawn ) Slayer The best way to win on this map is hold BR Tower , expecially BR 3. BR is harder to reach then the other towers so it will be a good set up to win. You can also hold Sniper Tower , but it's more riskfull cause it's smaller and it's easier for enemies to reach you. Another good tactic that can be the best one would be hold both BR and Sniper Towers to block enemies into Blue Tower. There is a really small chance for enemies to respawn in BR 1 or Library If you hold BR and Sniper. On This map you need to controll the two main power weapons , Sniper Rifle and Energy Sword. There is also shotgun but it's not important as Sword and Sniper. The Sniper should stay on BR 3 or Sniper Tower , while the Energy should cover the Sniper . So , the best set up would be : 1 in S3 , One in S2 , One in BR 3 and one in BR 2. If you start the game on BR or Blue you can shot the coils on S3 to blow away Sniper Rifle. If you get blocked on Blue the best way to escape is pushing from Bottom mid , pushing from elbow or Blue 2 its to riskfull. Capture The Flag Capture the flag on this map is only played on 1 Flag CTF game variant. The defending team have the spawn on Blue and have to defend the flag in elbow. The attacking team have the spawn on BR tower and have to recover the enemy flag to his base. Attackers should push from Top mid and Blue Two , While the defenders should cover Blue 2 and avoid Blue 1. If you're attacker or defender the best tactic is to hold Sniper too. Expecially if you are defending cause it's a really good flanking spot. Oddball On oddball the best spot is blue tower. You can also hold both BR tower or Sniper Tower , but the best is Blue . Holding Blue 1 is the best tactic , jump on the fusion coil ane then on the top of the door leading to bottom mid , from there you can jump on the dark ledge above the door. It's a good spot for oddball , the carrier should hold that spot , and the other team mates should hold the surrounding.